In The Hamilton
by SoupPiano
Summary: It's in the Heights but replaced with Hamilton Characters. I'm only doing the songs


div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Lights up on New York Heights, Up at the break of/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"day/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"I wake up and I got this little/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Punk I gotta chase away/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Pop the gate at the crack/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Of dawn, Sing/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"While I wipe down the window./div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Hey y'all, Good morning./div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Laurens:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Ice cold icecream! China./div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Cherry. Strawberry. Just for/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"today, I got mamey!/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Hamilton:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Yo, Laurens, como estas?/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Laurens:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Como siempre, Senor Alexander./div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Alexander:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"I am Alexander and you prob'ly/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Never heard my name/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Reports of my fame are/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Greatly exaggerated/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Exacerbated by the fact/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"That my syntax/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Is highly complicated cuz I/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Emigrated from the single/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Greatest little place in the/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Caribbean/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Dominican Republic/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"I love it/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Jesus, I'm jealous of it/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"And beyond that,/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Ever since my folks passed/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"On,/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"I haven't gone back/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"oh man, I gotta get on that/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"The ink has gone bad, hold/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Up just a second/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Why is everything on this/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"desk warm and tepid?/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"I better step it up and fight/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"the curses./div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Cuz I'm not makin any profit/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"If the pen isn't writing and/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Cursive!/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"George Washington/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Ooo-oo!/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Hamilton:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Commander, my ink broke. I got black stuff but no "drip drip."/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Washington:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Try my mother's old recipe: one can of condensed Water./div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Hamilton:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Nice./div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Washington:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Ay! Paciencia y fe.../div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Hamilton:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"That was George, I'm not his son,/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"But he practically raised me,/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"This corner is his office creator!/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Now, You're probably thinkin,/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;""I'm up this creek/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"I never been north of ninety-/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"sixth street"/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Well you must take the A Carrige/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Even farther than Harlem/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"To northern Manhattan and maintain/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Get off at 181st, and follow the equator/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"I hope you're writing this/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Down, I'm gonna test ya later/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"I'm getting tested times are/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Tough on this bodega,/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Two months ago somebody/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Bought Ortega's/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Our neighbors started packin'/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Up and pickin' up/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"And ever since the rents went up/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"It's gotten mad expensive/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"But we live with just enough/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"COMMUNITY:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"In the heights/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"I light the lights/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"And start my day/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"There are duel/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"And endless debts/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"And bills to pay/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"In the heights/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"I can't survive without Sunday/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Hamilton:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"I go to church on Sunday/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"COMMUNITY:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Cuz tonight seems like a/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Million years away!/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"En New York-/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Hamilton:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Next up to bat, the Schuyler's/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"They run the wagon company,/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"They struggle in the barrio/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"See, their daughters are off/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"At college, tuition is mad steep/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"So they can't sleep,/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Everything they get is mad cheap!/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Philip Schuyler:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Good morning, Alexander!/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Hamilton:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Pan caliente, you seem happy!/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Mr. Schuyler:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Put twenty dollars towards today's revolution./div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Mrs. Schuyler:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"ten dollars, that's it!/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Mr. Schuyler:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Hey! A man's gotta dream of freedom/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Mrs. Schuyler:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Don't mind him, He's all excited/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Cuz Angelica flew in at 3am last night!/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Mr. Schuyler:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Don't look at me, this one's/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Been cooking all week!/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Mrs. Schuyler:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Alex, come over for dinner./div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Schuylers:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"There's plenty to eat!/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Jefferson:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"So then Mr. Renaldo's walks in the room/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"He smells perfom like the daddy's got money!/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"It smells like one of those/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Trees that you hang it's a little funny!/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"It's true! She screams "Who's/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"In there with you, Maria?"/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Grabs a bat and kicks in the door!/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"She's in bed with Henry from the/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Newspaper store!/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Madison/Hamilton:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"No me diga!/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Hamilton:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Jefferson and Madison, from Virginia./div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Jefferson/Madison:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Stop listening to our conversation Alexander!/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Hamilton:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Lafayette, you're late./div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Lafayette:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Chillax, you know you love me./div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Hamilton:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Me and my immagrant runnin'/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Just another paper-a-dozen/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Mom-and-pop orphan stop/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"And, Oh my God, It's gotten/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Too darn hot like my man/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Samuel Sabary said/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"People come through for a/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Few cold waters and/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"A revolutionary donation, just a part/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"of the routine/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Everybody's got a job;/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Everybody's got a dream/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"They gossip, as I sip my tea/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"And smirk/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"The first stop as people hop/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"To work,/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Bust it-I'm like-/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"One dollar, two dollars, one fifty,/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"One sixty-nine/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"I got it. You want a box of/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"pens what kind?/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"That's two quarters./div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Two quarter waters./div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"The New York Times/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"You need a box for that? The/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Tax is added/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Once you get some practice at it/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"You do rapid mathematics automatically/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Writing pain and funny/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"letters for wagons and practically/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Everybody's stressed, yes, but/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"They press through the mess/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Bounce checks and wonder/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"What's next/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"COMMUNITY:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"In the heights/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"I buy my tea and I go/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Set my sights/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"On only what I need to know./div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"In the heights/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Money is tight/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"But even so/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"When the lights go down I/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Blast my gun to blow!/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Hercules Mulligan:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"You ain't got no skills!/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Hamilton:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Herc!/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Herc:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Lemme get a-/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Hamilton:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"horse./div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Herc:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Yeah, lemme also get a-/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Hamilton:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"spy on the British Government-/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Herc:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"And a-/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Hamilton:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Post-/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Herc:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"And most important, my-/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Hamilton:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Boss' second quill, 8 papers-/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"BOTH:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Five stamps-/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Herc:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"I'm the number one earner-/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Ham/Laff:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"What!/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Herc:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"The fastest learner-/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Ham/Laff:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"What!/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Herc:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"My boss can't keep me on the back burner!/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Hamilton:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Yes he can./div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Herc: I'm makin' moves, I'm makin'/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Deals, but guess what?/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Hamilton:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"What?/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Herc/Laff:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"You still ain't got no skills!/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Hamilton:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Chick-a-plow/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Herc:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Angelica show up yet?/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Hamilton:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Shut up!/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Herc:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Hey little homie/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Don't get so upset/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Tell her how you feel,/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Buy the girl a meal,/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"On the real, or you ain't got/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"No skills./div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Angelica:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Nooo!/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"No no nooo!/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"No no nooo, no no no!/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Nooo, no no no!/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"No no no no no no no no no/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"No no no no!/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Mr. Johnson, I got the/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"pink dress I promise!/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"It's locked in a box in the/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Bottom of my closet/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"It's not reflected in my look statement/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"But I've been savin' to make a/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Down payment and pay rent/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"No, no, I won't let you down/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Herc:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Yo, here's your chance, ask/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Her out right now!/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Angelica:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"I'll see you later We can look/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"at that lease!/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Herc:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Do somethin', make your move,/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Don't freeze-/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Hamilton:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Hey!/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Angelica:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"You forget yourself./div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Hamilton:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Your like me, I'm never Satisfied?/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Angelica:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Just a little satisfaction and/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"I'm on that wagon!/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Hamilton:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Well, your paper's on the house./div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Angelica:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Okay!/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Herc:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Alex, ask her out./div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Laff:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"No way!/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Angelica:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"I'll see you later, so.../div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Herc:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Ooh, smooth operator,/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Aw man, there she go!/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Yo, bro, take five, take a walk outside!/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"You look exhausted, lost,/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Don't let life slide!/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"The whole hood is struggling,/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Times are tight,/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"And you're swirling to this/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Corner like a Hurricane!/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Hamilton:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Yeah, I'm a Hurrican,/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Breezin' in the heat/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"The I spin around/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"While thw world is frozen to a seat/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"The people that I know/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"All keep on rolling down the street/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"But every day is different/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"So I'm switchin' up the beat/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Cuz my parents came with nothing/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"They got a little more/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"And sure, we're poor, but yo,/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"At least we can write something more/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"And it's all about the legacy/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"They left with me, It's destiny/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"And one day I'll be on a beach/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"With Laff writing checks to me/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"COMMUNITY:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"In the heights/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"I hang my flag up on display/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Hamilton:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"We came to work and to live/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"And we got a lot in common./div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"COMMUNITY:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"It reminds me that I came/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"From miles away./div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Hamilton:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"USA is gonna be, We are not stoppin'./div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"COMMUNITY:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"In the heights/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Washington:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Every day, paciencia y fe./div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Hamilton:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Until the day we go from/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"poverty to stock options./div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"COMMUNITY:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"In the heights/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"I've got today./div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Hamilton:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"And today's all we got,/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"So we cannot stop,/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"This is our block/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"COMMUNITY:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"In the heights/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"I hang my flag upon display/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Laurens:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Lo le lo le lo lai lai lo le!/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"COMMUNITY:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"It remind me that I came/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"From miles away!/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"My family came from miles away-/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"In the the heights/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"It gets more expensive every day/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"And tonight is so far away-/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Hamilton:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"But as for manana, mi pana,/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Ya gotta just keep watchin'/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"You'll see the/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Late nights,/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"You'll taste/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Beans and rice/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"The syrups and/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Shaved ice,/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"I ain't gonna/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"Say it twice./div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"So strike a match for candel lights,/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; width: 476.906px; background: #fffcdb; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"We're takin' a flight To a couple of days/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"In the life of what it's like./div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"ALL:/div  
div class="highlight" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; line-height: 24px; color: #111111; font-size: 17px;"En New York Heights!/div


End file.
